bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Leona (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830188 |no = 7194 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =Nomade e mercenaria, Leona si ritrovò sul suolo di un nuovo mondo. Fin da subito il sangue maligno dentro di lei pulsò di vita propria, come se avvertisse le sfide, e le minacce, che incombevano su di lei. Reagendo d’istinto, con i suoi movimenti riuscì presto a sbarazzarsi dei mostri che l’avevano presa di mira. Malgrado ciò, appena i loro corpi toccavano terra, Leona avvertiva l’arrivo di altri nemici. Si rese conto troppo tardi, mentre si batteva contro le creature che sembravano percorrere la sua stessa strada, del fatto che l’oscurità dentro di lei si era nuovamente liberata. |summon = Finisce qui. Non hai bisogno di nessun altro. |fusion = Non c’è bisogno di aver paura. Sono pronta. |evolution = Dì loro di arrendersi. O non faranno che aumentare le loro sofferenze. |hp_base = 5865 |atk_base = 2601 |def_base = 2169 |rec_base = 1639 |hp_lord = 8378 |atk_lord = 3715 |def_lord = 3099 |rec_lord = 2342 |hp_anima = 9495 |rec_anima = 2044 |atk_breaker = 4013 |def_breaker = 2801 |def_guardian = 3397 |atk_guardian = 3415 |hp_oracle = 8228 |rec_oracle = 2789 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |ccant = 50 |ls = Maestria Ikari |lsdescription = +50% PS, ATT e DIF; aumenta possibilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici (30%, con penalità 50%); aumenta ATT e DIF per 2 turni (70%); considerevole aumento della possibilità di attivazione di BB e SBB; considerevole aumento dei ABP e CBP ottenuti |lseffect = * * * * |lsnote = 35% chance with 50% damage penalty, 25% activation boost, 60% ABP & 35% CBP |bb = SDM: V-Assassino I |bbdescription = 1 attacco di terra su tutti i nemici; aumenta la propria DIF (100%); aumenta DIF in base ad ATT (60%); attacco extra a fine turno per 1 turno |bbnote = 100% Def, 60% Atk to Def & 500% additional attack multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = SDM: V-Assassino II |sbbdescription = 1 attacco di terra su tutti i nemici (danni rel. a PS rimasti); 1 attacco di terra su 1 nemico; aum. ATT in base a DIF (80%) x 3 turni; attacco extra a fine turno x 1 turno; aum. proprio ATT (300%) e danni da Scintilla (50%); rid. propri DIF, REC (30%) |sbbnote = 7% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 80% Def to Atk, Rec, 600% additional attack multiplier, 300% Atk and reduces Def, Rec by 30%, & 50% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200~900 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = SDM: V-Assassino MAX |ubbdescription = 1 attacco di terra su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); 1 attacco di terra su un nemico; aum. ATT, DIF e REC (300%) per 3 turni; aum. proprio ATT (400%), danni critici e possibilità (300% e 60%), rid. ATT e DIF (90%) e propria DIF (200%) |ubbnote = 13% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 350% Atk, Def, Rec, Crit damage, 90% reduction, 400% Atk, 60% Crit and reduces Def by 200% |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2800 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Attenzione irrigidita |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC in base ai PS persi (0-150%); i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB (10 CB) |esnote = 1.5% boost per 1% HP lost & fills 10 BC |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * |evofrom = 830187 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 50% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = +120% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Rimuove l'effetto di riduzione propri parametri DIF e REC del SBB |omniskill3_3_sp = 25 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento DIF di BB in base all’aumento di ATT (+20%) del BB |omniskill3_3_note = +20% boost. 80% Atk to Def total |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Migliora le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di attivazione BB/SBB dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill3_4_note = +10% aumento - 35% totale |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Possibilità di resistenza a 1 attacco KO (70%) |omniskill3_5_note = 70% possibilità |omniskill3_6_sp = 25 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge probabile effetto Evasione per 1 turno al BB |omniskill3_6_note = 35% possibilità |omniskill3_7_sp = 50 |omniskill3_7_desc = Riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco (50%) |notes = |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Leona KOF Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena e Colosseo)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *40 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di attivazione BB/SBB dell'Abilità Leader *50 Sp - Possibilità di resistenza ad un attacco KO |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *15 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 50% *10 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *50 Sp - Possibilità di resistenza ad un attacco KO **'Questo è un build più offensivo, puntare su Leona per incrementare il vostro score FH e allo stesso tempo, approfittare del suo Idolo per poter reggere le future mazzate che riceverete nei vari Frontier Gate. In ogni caso, questo è il set più indicato nel caso vogliate una Leona più ignorante del normale.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *15 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 50% *40 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di attivazione BB/SBB dell'Abilità Leader *50 Sp - Possibilità di resistenza ad un attacco KO **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}